


Scream

by khalisey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, F/M, Forced, Knife Play, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, dub con, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Dean’s always had an innocent crush on Sam’s girlfriend but when he becomes a demon, the Mark turns Dean’s affection into something far more sinister and wants her for himself.





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by scene in 10x3 “Soul Survivor” where Dean chases Sam through the bunker and clearly my warped mind went to some pretty heinous places. I’d strongly advise against reading if you are sensitive to any of the topics listed. This is really, REALLY not for everyone. I won’t be held accountable for anyone else’s perverse curiosity.

You run flat out through the maze of corridors in the bunker trying to outrun him but you know he’s going to catch you eventually. Your clothes already ripped and torn from your struggle, the material flutters around you air flushing cool over your colder skin. Reaching the kitchen you let the door click closed silently and hunch behind the worktops cursing yourself for the unimaginative hiding place but you’re fast running out of options. The bunker is vast but Dean knows it like the back of his hand; wherever you cower, he’s going to find you and he’s going to fuck you.

“Come on Y/N, I’m tired of playing.” You hear him shout. A sharp crack against the door makes you jolt where you kneel and it swings open with a loud bang. Risking a look over the counter before he has chance to notice you, you watch Dean places his foot back to the floor. Arms thick at his sides, his eyes are completely black and the filthiest look of amusement pulls at the corners of his lips.

“Let’s finish this game.” He utters into the room, a wave of dread washing over you at his words - you know that he knows that you can hear him. Loud and clear. Blood thunders in your ears making the room spin around you and your fingers clutch at the worktop to keep yourself steady. Fear clogs your arteries as you scan everything in your periphery for any kind of weapon to defend yourself with. Your eyes fall to a knife block, shreds of doubt filling your head reminding you that tempered steel will do jack shit to hurt him but it could slow him long enough for you to flee this prison you once called home.

The faint sound of the bunker’s main door hinges scrape open in the distance before it slams heavily shut and your heart leaps in your chest - Sam’s home. You want to call to your lover but any kind of noise would lead Dean to you instantly. He turns his head to the left hearing it too but it fails to stop him in his tracks - if anything, it only serves to make the smirk on his lips grow even wider.

You can taste metal on the tip of your tongue from the split in your lip as you take a second to tenderly press your palm against your face. Your cheekbone smarts painfully from where the back of his hand connected sharply with it before you managed to fight him off. You weigh up your options, hoping he’ll circle the room anti-clockwise giving you chance to grab at a knife but your plan falls flat as he steps inside the room, pacing straight towards you.

“I know you’re in here Y/N, I can practically smell that delicious cunt of yours from here.” Lust drips sadistically from the tone in his voice and nausea knots in your belly as you close your eyes, heart pounding out of your chest. Crouching with your back to the worktop, you try to labour your breaths as sparingly as possible. Anything to keep you from being noticed.

“Sammy won’t be able to save you from what I’m gonna do to you if that’s what you’re thinking.” His words make your blood run cold.

“Y/N?” You hear Sam shout. You drop to your hands and shuffle along the floor on your knees, desperate to get to him.

“We’re in here, just grabbing a little snack,” Dean calls, a small laugh leaving his throat. You stop in your tracks, the fear bubbling in your chest overwhelming you as he catches sight of you. His eyes go from human to demon in seconds. “Ah, there you are princess.” He strides towards you hurriedly as you fall backwards onto the cold concrete with a hard thud, knocking your elbows sharply.

“Dean please, don’t do this,” You cry out, your eyes burning with tears as his fingers curl round your biceps and pulls you to your feet. “It’ll destroy Sam.”

“That’s all part of the fun.” He smiles, his hand flexing round your throat as the other cups between your legs, your hips responding involuntarily. Your body betrays you at his touch and he leans in, his fingers tightening as his lips graze your ear. “But the most fun? Well that’s gonna come from me fucking that body raw.”

Wetness suddenly warms your face, Dean’s tongue licking its way up your cheek and you let out a strangled whimper through his hold.

“I don’t know what’s more delicious - the taste of your fear or the scent of your cunt. It’s-“ he takes a deep breath closing his eyes, almost like he’s trying to inhale you, “- _intoxicating_.”

“Dean?” Sam’s voice cuts through your pleas as Dean spins the two of you round. With one quick manoeuvre your back slams against his chest, the heat from his body almost scorching you. His hand still firm around your throat, you can feel just how much of a game this all is to Dean. His hard dick presses tight into your ass and you squirm in his hold.

“Hey Sammy, you’re just in time for the party.”

“Sam-“ His name drops from your tongue before Dean’s fingers cut off your airway. Sam’s terrified face drops into anger as he urges forward to tackle his brother. Dean pushes you aside, knocking your head hard against the edge of the counter top as you drop to the floor. Pain explodes through your skull, darkness blotching your vision as you try to blink through the agony and you roll over onto your back, tears streaming down your cheeks as you clutch at your head. Your hand feels warm as it connects with something sticky, pulling it away quickly as if it burns. Your palm stained crimson, you swallow away the urge to vomit.

Sam grapples with Dean before managing to reach for what you failed to. The knife gleams under the harsh light as Sam holds it steadily to Dean’s throat, a low chuckle emitting from him.

“Do it,” Dean threatens, his jaw tightening against the blade, "or I’ll make you watch me fuck your little girlfriend blind.” Sam hesitates for a fraction of a second too long before Dean’s fist connects sharply with Sam’s temple. The knife clatters to the floor in front of you and you reach for it hastily but Dean’s foot gets there first. Sam follows, falling heavily onto the concrete unconscious. You fearfully glance up meeting Dean’s blackened stare, the carnal irreverent look still smothered across his face.

“Now where were we?” He falls to his knees, clawing the flesh at your thighs and pulls you open around his legs. There’s no use in trying to fight him - the strength in Dean is far greater than anything still left inside you.

“Oh baby you’re hurt.” The fake concern in his voice finds you having to swallow hard against your rising nausea as he touches tenderly at the blood trickling down your forehead. You wince, his fingertips pressing a little too hard against the wound as he pulls them away and slips them casually into his mouth.

“Mm,” He laments before pulling his fingers free, claret staining his lips, “you truly do taste absolutely delicious.”

“Please-“ You beg as his hands begin to roam your body hungrily, your shirt finally disintegrating between his hands laying your chest bare to him. Giving his lips a long sensual lick he leans down, kissing hard at your trembling skin before seizing the opportunity to yank the cups of your bra down exposing you entirely.

“My, look at those pert little tits.” He flicks his tongue over your nipple, the heat of his breath sending a shiver down your spine. “Does Sammy suck your titties?”

All you can do is cry out in reply. The violation in which Dean smothers kisses and bites over your breasts as his fingers run their way up your thighs somehow makes your body respond in only a way that is usually reserved for Sam’s touch. You take a glance at your boyfriend knocked out cold beside you and debate reaching for his hand, needing to feel his skin on yours - anything to help pull your ebbing grasp away from the reality surrounding you. Sobs possess you as Dean’s hands reach under your skirt ripping away your panties savagely, the material burning your skin.

“Dean-“ You start to plead. This isn’t the Dean who’s protected you through the years, this isn’t the Dean that loves you like a sister. This Dean is barbaric, vile, demonic - the Mark fuelling the blood lust and depravity he craves so psychotically. Dean’s hand clamps over your mouth silencing you, his fingers scratching over your cunt.

“Who knew you’d be so wet already? Looks like I won’t have to go in dry after all.” He sneers, his hand dropping to shove his lips roughly against you. The mewl that leaves your throat is one of protest but Dean takes it as a sign you want more. He slams two of his fingers into your cunt and a low guttural groan escapes him as he bruises a trail of bites down your neck. His fingers are shorter than Sam’s but the thickness of his tugs against the edges of your walls making your thighs tremble inexplicably. Pain dissolves into pleasure as Dean fucks you on his fingers, unmerciful shame filling your veins.

“Y’know, Dean’s always had a crush on you. Imagined what it’d feel like to bury himself in your ripe little cunt while he could hear Sammy pounding you through the wall. Now it’s his turn to make you fucking scream.” The voice that leaves Dean’s lips is his but somehow it doesn’t sound a thing like him.

He pulls his fingers free, abruptly manipulating them past your lips - your sweet tang coating your tongue. Your eyes filled with tears, you watch Dean in fear as he admires driving his own fingers back and forth inside your mouth; the smile that used to warm you plastered across his lips accompanies a macabre smirk that freezes you to your very core.

“You know how hot you look right now? Your dripping pussy soaking my thighs while my fingers fuck that sweet mouth of yours? No wonder Sammy can’t keep his fucking hands off you.” He slides his fingers out of your mouth and gives them a slow suck before popping them back out, the noise sending a shiver down your spine as the sound of his belt slackening meets your ears. You instinctively try to clamp your thighs shut but Dean’s hands stop you, his fingertips deeply blemishing your skin as he shoves your legs up to your chest.

His body leans heavy over yours, the feel of his warm tip forcing tight against your hole and you start to resist beneath him. Dean laughs wickedly as he shunts his hips forward, his dick stretching you to the point where it starts to hurt. You cry out as Dean’s hands clamp tight around your wrists and pulls them high above your head. He lets out a deep moan before beginning to thrust brutally, each hard drag of his cock digging sharp against your womb. Disgust at yourself overwhelms you, your body continuing to react pleasurably to Dean’s assault on your cunt. The sound of your wetness along with the clap of his balls slapping unrelenting against your ass fills the room between Dean’s grunts.

“Hear that? Hear how wet you are for me? Maybe you were fucking the wrong Winchester all along.” His lips against your ear, his breathing heavy - all you can do is look helplessly at Sam while Dean defiles you violently. He notices your gaze, a low chuckle vibrating against your neck.

“Bet Sammy doesn’t fuck you this good does he sweetheart? God you’re so tight.” He shoves his pelvis forward, his hips slamming hard against the backs of your thighs. You scream piercingly, the pain making you thrash beneath him and Dean’s face drops into a malicious grimace. Dropping his grip from your wrists, he reaches for the knife at your side and brings it under your chin, the cool steel pressing sharp into your flesh.

You whimper between each thrust silently begging for Sam not to wake. The thought of him seeing you weak like this as his own brother destroys you would break the both of you. Dean can take your body, use it for whatever corruption he wants but he can never have your soul. That much you can be sure of.

His rhythm slows as he leans over you, his lips skimming your ear. “I hit him pretty hard sweetheart, he’s gonna be out a while if you were hoping he’ll be able to save you.”

The pressure of the blade dissipates, hearing a dull clang as Dean drops it to the floor beside you, the both of his hands grasping hard at your hips while he chases his inhuman fervour. You don’t have the strength to reach for it and plunge it into his gut instead allowing Dean and the demon inside him to finish what they came to claim.

Each stroke stimulates and pulls at your walls, hitting every nerve ending as he thrusts back into your gaping cunt, your body shamelessly betraying you as you suddenly climax furiously around him. You clench your eyes shut trying to push the feeling away but Dean continues to fuck you deeper and harder while you vibrate beneath him.

“Attagirl.” He growls deeply before coming violently inside you, the warmth of his release filling your belly and each deep slam causes your shoulder blades to shred and burn against the floor beneath you. Tears run down into your hairline as he pulls himself from you, his come dribbling down your thighs. You lay paralysed, moulded to the floor as Dean kneels up over you before pressing a disgustingly tender kiss against your forehead.

“Until next time.” He mutters before laughing, the cruel chuckle escaping his throat positively bestial.


End file.
